Testing of the Rider
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Eragon had been traveling the land, from traveling to Dras-Leona to training with the elves to not long before the defeat of Galbatorix. But along the way a pair of individuals appeared here and there, each time giving him the chance to prove his strength. Rated T just in case. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Eragon or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

AN 2: This story is told through Eragon's point of view.

Testing of the Rider

Ch.1 Meeting

It was just another day in the life I was currently adjusting to. Brom, Saphira and I had left Teirm a few day ago, and now we were on our way to Dras-Leona. I spurred Cadoc forward across the grassy plains, just as Brom did with Snowfire beside me. That was when I felt Saphira touch my consciousness.

"_We're being followed,"_ she said, and I immediately straightened in my seat. "_Who is it?" _I asked. "_I know not, only that they have followed us for about a day now. When I tried to discover their appearances I found that they were dressed in black coats," _she explained. My eyes widened, my heart began to thump, and I thought "_Black coats! Could it be the Ra'Zac?"_

_ "No this is not them. The egg-breakers are hunched over, with oddly shaped bodies as you know. These individual sat in their saddles straight and tall, and their did not radiate the same aura of fear as the Ra'Zac. Rather, they exuded an aura of confidence, and of great power," _Saphira told him. I thanked her for the information before turning to Brom and saying "Saphira says we're being followed."

He looked at me and slowed his pace. "Did she say who it was?" he asked. I shook my head. "She said that she couldn't tell. Their bodies were wrapped in black coats, but they weren't the Ra'Zac, and have been following us for a day now. What should we do?" Brom was silent for a moment, thinking, until he spoke. "We'll continue on at the same pace we are going. If they are truly following us then they'll catch up, and we'll be ready. Otherwise, we press onward."

Satisfied with that plan and not in the mood for a battle, I nodded and spurred Cadoc's reins. We traveled for the larger part of a day, Saphira giving constant updates as to the status of our followers. By the time the sun began to set they had narrowed the distance between us, only stopping to let their horses drink. "Should we keep going?" I asked Brom. "No, we need to stop and rest the horses. If our followers arrive, then we'll be prepared."

Feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well, I nonetheless agreed and stopped, tying Cadoc's reins to the limb of a lone tree while Brom did the same for Snowfire. In these plains we couldn't make an adequate fire, so we were forced to eat our meat cold. It sufficed however, and Saphira came down to offer to take first watch for the followers. I tried to protest, but she held firm until I eventually gave up, curling up against her side.

The moment I did I fell into a deep sleep, and stayed that way for more than a few hours, until I was nudged awake by Brom. "They're coming," he said shortly. Instantly I snapped awake, and grabbed Zar'roc from the bag against Saphira's side. Brom drew his sword, I did mine, and Saphira stood, all looking in the direction we came and waiting. For about half n hour nothing happened, and then I began to hear hooves.

I tightened my grip on Zar'roc and got ready, and the two followers and their steeds stopped in front of us. Saphira was right, they were wearing black coats, but from the way they were built I could tell one of them was a man. He was tall with broad shoulders and arms that appeared to be muscles beneath his sleeves, . His steed was a pure black, save for its hooves which were a golden yellow.

The other was female, with a slim figure and cherry-red lips, and her horse was a snow-white, save for its mane and hooves which were a bright red. On her hips were a pair of swords in red sheaths, and the moment Saphira saw them she growled. They both we silent for a moment, and we were too, until the man said "So, you are Eragon, the newest of the riders and named after the first." His voice wasn't terribly deep, but his voice was strong. "And you must be Saphira, one of the last of your great race," the woman said, her like the tinkling of a bell and she almost seemed to be singing.

When the woman spoke to Saphira she growled again, and Brom asked "Who are you? Why have you been following us?" The couple ignored him, and the man said "Such a crystalline blue for a dragon's scale, don't you agree?" "Yes," the woman agreed "I have not seen a dragon of such a color in a long time, the shade of the blue reminds me of an intense blue fire. Tell me Eragon, can your dragon yet breath flames?"

I blinked at the question before looking at Brom, who shrugged. "Not, she can't," I admitted. I saw the man and the woman both frown, and they turned to look at each other. "She can't even breathe fire yet. What are we going to do?" the man asked. "Well, we must bear in mind that she is only a few months of age. Give her time and she will," the woman advised. He nodded, and then Brom spoke louder "I repeat, who are you? Why are you following us?"

The man turned to look at him. "We weren't following _you_, though I have no objections to keeping tabs on such a unique individual as yourself. In truth, we followed Eragon and his dragon." "We wish to test him," the woman added. "How do you even know our names?" I asked. "And how I was a Rider?" "We had heard rumors of a new Rider that had appeared in Alagaesia, and when we heard these rumors we just happened to be near Carvahall. We heard how a voe named Eragon had disappeared, along with Brom the storyteller. Then we put two and two together," the man explained.

"Once we knew your names, and your descriptions from asking the butcher of Carvahall, it was easy enough to track you," the woman said, her lips curling in a smile. So Sloan had given them up one again. Making a mental note to have a word with the butcher if he ever saw him again, I asked "So why are here? You've found me, but what do you want? Do you serve Galbatorix?"

Although most of his face was hidden by the hood of his coat, the man's mouth frowned in disgust. "We bear no allegiance to that traitorous piece of slime. Galbatorix is madman who has lived for only a century; we have been in this world for so much more. Our power is beyond measure, and we will bow to no one, nor anything. We serve ourselves," the man said fiercely. "Then what is it that you want?" Brom asked.

The woman's smile grew devious, as if she was suddenly looking at prey. "Why, just as we said Old Brom. We, or to be specific I, have come to test Eragon. We wish to see if he has the potential to destroy Galbatorix, or if he is simply over his head and will perish as a martyr." With that she slipped of her horse and landed lightly on the ground. I took a step back, unwilling to participate in an unnecessary battle.

The woman noticed this and said "It would be a very bad idea for you to try and avoid me. Either one of us could easily overpower you." I stopped and reluctantly pulled Zar'roc out of its sheath. "Once one of us had won, will you leave in peace?" I asked. She nodded and said "Oh, just so there is no interference..." She flung her hand towards Brom and called "Thrysta!" An invisible fist punched Brom in the stomach, doubling over before sending him flying.

Before I could run over to him the woman said "Rïsa brisingr!" and a circle of fire rose out out of the ground and circled around Saphira, the woman, and me, trapping us inside. I looked at her and she smiled devilishly. "Now it is truly you and your dragon against I. Once one of us is defeated, the flames will dissipate," she said, before drawing her two swords. The handle were wrapped in red cloth while the hilts were perfectly circular and they, along with the pommels, appeared to be made of volcanic rock. The blades were of average length, but they were sharp and looked like they were forged out of ruby.

The three of us, the woman, Saphira, I were still for a single moment, before Saphira roared and charged forward. She trie3d take a swipe at her with her claws, but the woman simply jumped and back-flipped out of her each, landing lightly on the ground. Before Saphira could try again, and woman used one foot to launch herself forward and cut against one of Saphira's forelegs.

Saphira bellowed in rage, and the sight of her blood made mine boil. I charged forward and brought Zar'roc down in an overhead blow, but the woman blocked it with one sword before retaliating with the other. I jumped back to avoid being hit, and the woman crossed her swords over her chest. She called "Brisingr!"and both her lades burst into flame. She swung one sword at me and arc of fire shot toward me while she did the other for Saphira. I held up Zar'roc and the wave collided with blade, burning brightly for a second before fading away.

Saphira swiftly moved to the side and dodged the arc, but the woman used the momentary distraction charge again and give Saphira another cut to her other foreleg. With both of them injured Saphira's forelegs actually shuddered for a second, having trouble supporting her weight. The woman smiled and ran up to my dragon, actually leaping up and jumping off her snout.

I looked up to see the woman call "Kveykva!" before she pointed one of her swords down at Saphira and a bolt of lightning shot out of the end. The bolt her on her right wing, and she roared in anger and pain. I quickly ran over and took a look at her wing. The spot where the bolt hit was burnt, and when the woman landed back down I told Saphira to stay put before I charged.

I swung Zar'roc at the woman side and she blocked it easily, again responding with her other sword. I moved back to avoid it, and the woman kept on me, using one sword after another to attack me relentlessly. I ended up backpedaling, using my sword to block every attack, but that was the woman was letting me do. She was strong, more than capable of wielding both blades with fluid efficiency.

Eventually the sight became too much, and Saphira roared before charging back forward. She snapped her ivory teeth at the woman, who jumped back, but now it was my turn to press on her. I slammed Zar'roc against one of her swords, and before she could use the other I pushed and sent her reeling back a few steps. Then Saphira took another swipe and her and she flipped back, but this time her balance was off and she fell to the ground.

I ran forward, intent on claiming victory, but then the woman jumped back up to her feet and called "Sverd Eldrvarya!" Then her swords burst into flame, only this time they didn't fade, and she charged forward. The heat of the flames hit me every time I blocked a strike, and the woman was equally successful at holding off Saphira at the same time. I noticed that the flames had absolutely no effect her blades, and I was hit with realization. All her spells were revolving around fire!

The woman jumped back and sent another arc of flames toward me, but I called "Adurna!" and flung out my hand. An orb of water shot from it and hit the arc, which dissolved in a cloud of steam. The woman frowned and then stood perfectly still. I was perplexed, until I felt a burning dagger searing at my consciousness.

I fell to my knees and clutched my head, and a roar beside me told me that Saphira had been affected as well. The dagger tried o tear apart my mind, and I hurriedly threw up walls to prevent it from getting in. Even so, I could feel the dagger as it stabbed at my mind, leaving a mark of raw power and burning emotions each time it left. If this was the woman's mind, then it felt like fire, burning away at my defenses.

Then I blindly charged forward without thinking, swinging Zar'roc toward the woman. She was forced to halt her assault on my mind in order to block, and once Saphira was freed she joined in too. For a full minute the two of us traded blows with the woman, before Saphira manged to shove her back, and when she wobbled on one foot I shoved into her as well and sent her onto her back, her swords flying to land point-first in the ground. Before she could get up I rested the point of Zar'roc against her throat.

"It's over. What do you say?" I asked her. She seemed to looked at Zar'roc, then Saphira, her swords and finally at me. Slowly, I felt an burning anger began to rise within her, an uncontrollable rage, and her body trembled with it before she called "What do I say you ask? I say this: Evarínya edoc'sil!" Her body glowed red and she grabbed Zar'roc, not minding the cut the blade made to her hand, and threw it away from her neck. She jumped up to her feet and flipped back before looking up at the sky, rasping her hand toward it and calling "Naina du evarínya un reisa anglát!"

I looked up, and to my horror a ball of flame formed in the sky above us, before it flashed and revealed itself to be a star-shaped comet. It streaked down at a rapid pace, and I knew that not even Saphira would survive its fall unscathed. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling, but the smile had a crazed look to it. "No one, save I, will survive the crash. Surrender, and I'll allow the two of you to live, I'd wager that you have about thirty seconds."

"Are you crazy?!" I asked her. Her smile grew and she replied "Not crazy, only enraged." The comet was nearing us now, and I could feel the heat and power emanating from it. I looked at Saphira. "_What should we do?_" I asked her frantically. She looked from me to the star and sighed. "_We must surrender. We have no choice_," she told me. I nodded gravely and looked at the woman. "We surrender," I said. She smiled once more and looked at the comet. "Mor'ranr," she said softly, and the comet disappeared. The circle of flames around us vanished as well. Brom and the man with the black horse from before stood there.

The woman said "Well done Eragon. Very few have ever been able to subdue me, even in a two-on-one battle. I see that you have the seeds for great potential, and that even now they have begun to take root. I look forward to seeing what you will become with a little more training." The she walked over to her white and red steed and climbed on top before reaching to grab something out of a saddlebag. "Oh, and here is something for your troubles."

She tossed me a large bag of coins, and I blinked when I heard the clinking of the money inside. "May your swords stay sharp, young Rider," the man said, before they both spurred their reins and their horses sped off into the night. I looked at Brom and asked "Are you okay?" He nodded and said "The spell that woman used was a simple one designed to send me back, that way she could have only you, her and Saphira in her circle of flames. However, we should be going now; we don't know if those two will show up again."

Despite being now thoroughly exhausted, I nodded quickly healed Saphira's injuries, particularly the burn mark on her wing, before walking over and climbing on top of Cadoc. We both spurred our horses reins and began riding as Saphira took to the skies. I fell asleep in the saddle, too exhausted to even think.

xxx

Far way on a hill in he plains, the man and the woman watched the Rider, dragon and former Rider of the dragon's namesake ride off to Dras-Leona. The man turned in his saddle to the woman and asked :You enjoyed that, did you not?" The woman smiled before pulling back her hood to expose her face. Along with her cherry-red lips was lightly tanned skin, a small dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, eyes the same orange of sparks from a bonfire, and long hair that was as bright and red as fire itself.

The woman turned to look at the man and smiled. A genuine smile, and one of love. "Yes, I did. It's a shame we could not both fight him though, I enjoy fighting with you by my side. The man smiled and pulled off his hood, showing fair skin, red-gold eyes and spiky hair the color of silver. "It's of no consequence, I shall merely fight him next time." The woman nodded and turned to look back to where the traveling group and been before gazing up at the stars.

"Yes, we shall see him again. And that is a meeting I look forward to."

xxx

Well, this is my first Eragon fanfiction, and I hope it was up to scratch. Come next chapter there will be more information about this mysterious couple, and I hope you all will stay tuned for then!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Eragon or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.2 Dexal and Sinthia

It had been several months ever since I had met those two mysterious figures that had tested my strength, and since then I had grown far stronger. I had trained with Oromis and Glaedr for the past two months, and I'll be damned if the training didn't actually work. I could feel my mind being able to spread out farther and my strength with magic becoming stronger. I was nowhere near the end of my training, but my spirits were bright.

I had woken up to another day in Ellesmera, with Saphira close to me. I stretched and got out of bed, grabbing a forest green tunic and breeches to change into. Forgoing the razor to not cut myself again, I used magic to get rid of the stubble growing on my face. Behind me and in the other room I heard Saphira give a loud yawn, and I felt her speak to me in my mind. "_Good morning Saphira_," I said. "_And a good morning too you too, little one_," she said.

I smiled and dressed in my clothes, intent on going to Oromis's once I was done. But the moment I finished I heard a large siren, and even from here I heard Glaedr roar in rage. I looked at Saphira and immediately jumped, and she jumped out of the house and into the sky. While we were flying I sent my mind outward until I felt Glaedr's. "_Ebrithil!_" I called. "_Do you know what is going on?_"

There was a silence until he spoke, his voice having both anger and caution. "_We, Arya and Queen Islanzadi all received the same message moments ago. Someone had managed to travel far enough in the forest to make it near the vicinity of Ellesmera, and do so without informing Gilderien the Wise of their presence or asking his permission._" The statement stunned me, and I asked "_How is that possible? No one can enter the forest without his permission._" I heard Glaedr roar, both in and out of my mind, and he replied "_That is what Oromis and I are flying to find out_."

Nodding, I closed my link with Glaedr and Saphira flew faster, hurrying to catch up with Oromis and he others. "I don't like the looks of this. Could Galbatorix have finally found a way past the elf's defenses?" I thought aloud. "_When we get there we'll see_," Saphira said. I nodded, and we flew across the forest until we reached the field where he and Valnir regularly fought. In the middle of it were Orik, Arya, Oromis, Glaedr, Islanzadi and a total of three other elves present, all arranged in a circle.

But what surprised me of all was the two figures in the middle of the circle, surrounded by everyone else. One was a man on a black horse with golden hooves, while the other was a woman on a white horse with a red mane and hooves. They were both wearing black robes with hoods, and while the woman had no swords, a huge longsword in a silver sheath was strapped to the back of the man. The two figures that had tested me before.

Saphira and I landed outside the circle and ran up to look at the two figures. The pair turned their head to look at me, and as one they pulled off their hoods. The woman had long, bright red hair that she pulled out so it would fall to her waist. She had lightly tanned skin with a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, with cherry red lips. Her eye were a bright orange that reminded me of sparks from a bonfire, and she used those eyes to look at me.

The man had fair skin, with short spiky silver hair and scar on the right side of his head, running from his ear and to the side of his right eye. His eyes were a red mixed with gold, and he smiled when he looked at me. "Eragon, now a Shadeslayer. Truly, I see you have grown in the time that we have been apart," he said. "And you've grown stronger as well. You even have the strength and speed of the elves," the woman commented.

"Who are you?" Islanzadi asked. "And what are you doing in my domain?" The woman turned to look at her, her face impassive. "Queen of the elves, we have just as much right to call this land our domain as you do. We are not the rulers of these woods, but we have existed on this world since before it even began to grow. We are older than some of the most ancient things you can imagine, and we will not be talked down to by you," she stated.

The queen blinked in surprise, astounded by the woman's audacity. In her silence Glaedr spoke, saying "_Then speak to me. Alongside Oromis, I am one of the oldest beings in the forest. So answer me this: Who are you, and why have you intruded upon this forest?_" The man look at him with surprised golden eyes, and he smiled. "Glaedr, one of the last of the noble dragons. Normally we would not disclose our identities, but for one such as you we shall make an exception."

Then he cleared his throat before saying aloud "My name is Dexal Worldwalker, the Master of Spells and wielder of Calamity." The woman said "I am Sinthia Firespirit, the one who possesses the Spirit of Flame and turns the skies dark with brimstone. We have come to test Eragon and his latest abilities as a Rider." "That is why you're here?" Oromis asked. Dexal nodded, and Oromis replied "I apologize, but we must refuse. Eragon is in need of training, training that he will need if he is to defeat Galbatorix."

Dexal looked at him and said "We are aware of Eragon's training and who the current ruler of Alagaesia is. However, our reason for testing Eragon is just that: to see if he has what it takes to defeat Galbatorix." "And we aren't leaving until we have an answer," Sinthia added. Orik raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening us?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. Sinthia looked at the him and smiled, but this time it was one of menace. "Not a threat, young dwarf, but a promise. One that we _can_ and _will _keep."

Suddenly Sinthia jumped her saddle and punched the ground, saying "Aurboda medh du vindr!" A blast of hurricane force wind explode outward, and it sent everyone around Sinthia - except for me, Dexal, Glaedr and Saphira- tumbling back to crash into the trees around the training ground. Then Dexal flung a hand at Glaedr and called "Orum abr kuldr!" From the air around the dragon formed a solid gold snake the size of a building. The snake hissed and wrapped itself around Glaedr's body, binding him in its grasp. He roared and tried to escape, but nothing fazed the artificial beast.

Then Sinthia called "Letta alfas un dvergars!" Around the edge of the area Arya, Islanzadi, Orik and Oromis all froze in place, unable to move. Dexal jumped to the ground and looked at them, all unable to move or unable to escape, and smiled. He turned to me. "Now we will have no more interference, as least without drawing blood." Then he pulled the sheathed sword of his back and threw off his coat. Underneath was a suit of armor that looked to be made from solid gold, with spikes at the joints and the fingers ending in sharp claws.

He laid his sheath on the ground and pulled his sword out of it. The sword was as long as his body with a glinting silver blade, edged on one side and lightly serrated. I shuddered when I saw it, it was not a weapon, but a tool for destruction. Dexal smiled at me yet again and moved into a battle stance, holding his sword with both hands in front of him. "Draw your sword, Shadeslayer, and show me what kind of power you possess."

Realizing that there was no way out of this, I reluctantly drew Zar'roc and moved into a battle stance in front of him. We stood there for a moment before Dexal said "I'm going to enjoy this," and shot forward. He brought his sword down in an overhead blow, and I blocked it with Zar'roc. Still I could feel the immense strength that the blow had, and I knew that Dexal was just as strong as Sinthia, if not more.

Before I had a chance to retaliate he pulled back and swung around at my side. Once again I blocked it, but Dexal kept on me with blow after blow. Saphira roared and breathed a torrent of fire at him, but he called "Adurna!" and sent an orb of water at her. The water and flames met in the air and turned to steam, preventing me form seeing. I heard Dexal called "Sverd abr rakr!" The steam in front of me coalesced into a sword made of mist, and swung at me. I blocked the sword and it dissolved back into steam, but then I felt Dexal sent a dagger of thought at my mind.

The moment it did I howled in pain and fell to my knees beneath the ferocious assault. The dagger reared back for another assault, I struck at Dexal to find his mind completely unguarded. Instantly I was enveloped in memories. A human body burning in the sky like a star, Dexal's sword felling countless enemies, the war of the elves and the dragons... Then I felt those memories begin to surround my mind and press in, constricting me with their power while Dexal kept at me with the his assault.

The pain I felt was indescribable, and it was a wonder that it did not drive me insane. Then I faintly I heard Saphira roar and grab me around my waist, and my mind joined with hers. Together we sent a dagger composed of both her power at Dexal and he left our minds entirely and the mist surrounding us disappeared. I saw Dexal standing there, sword in hand, and he smiled at me. "Very good, you are indeed stronger than before." the he raised his weapon. "However, I am still stronger."

We crossed swords again, and this time instead of breathing fire Saphira swung at Dexal and caught him on the side of his armor, tearing the metal easily. He looked at it and glared at her, and said "Draumr abr dauth!" For second nothing happened, until Saphira screamed and fell to the ground on her side, writhing as if in pain. Through our link I could see Dexal had forced her to have a nightmare, one that filled her with scenes of death. Before I could try to help, Dexal's sword came down at me again and I had to block.

While Saphira tried to fight her way out of the nightmare, I traded blows with Dexal and received more than I dealt. Even with the speed and strength of the elves, Dexal was still a powerful foe. After a few minutes I had numerous cuts along my body while I had made a total of two dents in Dexal's armor. Then Saphira roared the loudest roar I had ever heard, and her eyes opened wide. They had a frenzied, crazed look to them, but when she saw Dexal they filled with an unimaginable anger.

She roared in rage and charged forward, bringing one arm down to slash him apart with her claws. He blocked the blow, and for a second they stood there, Saphira pressing her hand down on his sword and Dexal holding his own from being crushed, until I ran forward. Dexal was too focused on Saphira to notice me until I was right in front him, but by then it was too late. I swung Zar'roc in an arc and knocked his sword out of his hands, sending it into the air.

The sword landing point first in the ground to my left, and Dexal looked at it. Before he could try to grab it I moved so I was between him and his blade. I pointed Zar'roc at him and said "It's over." He was silent for a moment before he looked at me and smiled crazily. "Over? No, you have yet to see just how powerful I truly am!" Dexal called. He spread his arms outward and called "Thringa abr sverds!"

The ground beneath my feet shook and the skies above rumbled with thunder. Behind me his sword rose into the air and glowed gold before disappearing. Another light appeared in the sky, and I looked up to see countless copies of Dexal's sword falling down to the earth. My eyes widened and I said "What in the world is that?!" Dexal smiled. "Thringa abr sverds. Rain of Swords," he said quietly.

The blades fell toward me with frightening speed, and I raised Zar'roc over my head to block them. The first ones collided like falling stones and I was able hold them off, but more and more appeared in seconds. Each time a blade hit my sword it rang, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this forever. I hurriedly began running around the area, the falling swords trailing after me. Dexal laughed as he saw me run around to avoid being hit, and I had a feeling they would catch up sooner or later.

Then suddenly the barrage stopped, and I hesitated for a moment before looking up to see if any more were coming. One was, Dexal's real sword, and it was wrapped in a glow of golden light. I hurriedly back away from where it would land, but it changed course and pointed at me. Knowing that it would eventually hit me, I got ready for the strike and hope I would be able to weather it.

Was I wrong.

When the sword hit Zar'roc it was still for a moment before exploding in a blast of golden light and heat. The force of the explosion sent me sailing through the air, and I landed on the ground next to Saphira. I stood up, but the instant I did Dexal was there, and he called "Togira!" A white chain flew from his hand to wrap around Saphira, pinning her to the ground before Dexal kicked my legs out from under me, sending me back onto the ground. He pointed his sword at me before saying "Now it is over."

We all were still for a moment, before I nodded and looked away. Dexal pulled his sword back and walked over to put it in its sheath. Without looking at me he said "You have indeed grown stronger, Eragon Shadeslayer. Perhaps you have a chance of defeating Galbatorix after all. Either way, this battle is over." He put his black robe and trapped his sword to his back before walking over to his horse. He mounted it, and Sinthia did hers. "Until next time, young Rider," Sinthia said, before they snapped their reins and their horses sped off.

The moment they disappeared the chain around Saphira and the snake around Glaedr disappeared, while the others were all able to move again. Arya walked over and asked "Are you well?" I nodded and Islanzadi said "We should send for some of the elves to capture those two." Oromis shook his head. "No, that will be of no use. By the time the elves find them, those to will be long gone." He smiled sadly. "Besides, I do not think they would be able to subdue them anyway."

We were silent for a moment, before Orik asked "So what do we do? Just stay here and act like nothing happened?" Glaedr said "_What needs to be done is that we must continue Eragon's training. This is proof that he is not as strong as he can be, and only with more training and experience will he be able to defeat those individuals._" Arya nodded in agreement and looked at me. "Do you concur?" she asked.

I nodded and said "Aye. However, I would like to be able to spend the rest of the day recuperating. That battle left me with a good number of injuries." Oromis nodded and said "You are excused from your training for today. Go and get some rest." I bowed and said "Thank you, Ebrithil," before I walked over and climbed on top of Saphira. Without a word we flew from the field to the house, where I immediately went over and fell on the bed. "_That is two times now that we have faced those individuals, and both times we failed to defeat them,_" I thought to Saphira. She nodded and said "_But someday we will be strong enough, and we will triumph." _I smiled and said "Good night Saphira." "_Sweet dreams, little one,_" she replied, and I fell asleep.

xxx

Well, I hope this chapter was up to scratch, and I thank those of you that have taken the time to read it!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Eragon or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.3 Final Reckoning

After that second encounter with Dexal and Sinthia the two of them once again disappeared for a period of months. In that time I destroyed the Ra'zac, obtained Brisingr, became the leader of the Varden, and we were not far from Uru'baen, where I would fight Galbatorix. The thought of that final confrontation still frightened me, but with the Eldunarí and Saphira by my side I had cause for hope.

I walked from my tent to the outskirts of camp, Saphira by my side, my guards not fall behind. Now that I was leader of the Varden I had the Nighthawks guarding me in addition to the elves. The additional protection was, in my opinion, really unnecessary, but I let them do it from the simple fact that the elves were ordered to, and I felt the Nighthawks wanted to have a chance to protect their second charge, since they felt the failed with the first.

I winced at the memory of Nasuada's kidnapping, but swiftly reminded myself that once we reached Uru'baen we would be able to save her. "_And we shall finally destroyer that egg-breaker_," Saphira added. I nodded in agreement, but then I felt a messenger running up to me. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked. The messenger, a young boy with sandy hair, stopped and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "My liege, two individuals have been sighted near the edge of the camp. The guard said for me to send word to you as quickly as possible, and that they will them there until they arrive."

Frozen, I looked at Saphira and saw that she had the same idea as me. "Did the guard say what these individuals looked like?" I asked. The messenger shook his head. "Their faces couldn't be seen, but they were riding one horse that was black as night and another that was white and red." Making sure my face showed no expression, I thanked the messenger before turning and running across the camp, Saphira by my side. "_Do you really think it's them?_" I asked.

"_If it is the two we have met before, that can only mean one thing,_" Saphira told me. I nodded. "_They want to fight_." We both readied ourselves and continued running through the camp. Along the way Arya joined us. "I heard of the appearance. Is it the two from Ellesmera?" she asked. "We are not sure, we haven't arrived yet. The guard said that he would keep them at the edge of the camp until we arrive," I responded. She laughed humorlessly. "If it is Dexal and Sinthia, I would like to see them try."

Unfortunately, I agreed. I had faced both Dexal and Sinthia so far, and they were by far the most powerful beings I had ever encountered. And every time they showed up, they wanted to test my strength and abilities. Luckily now I had Brisingr and the Eldunarí, so they might prove less of a challenge. Still, I had to be careful. Every time I backed either Sinthia or Dexal into a corner, they'd take off the gloves and show me and Saphira a glimpse of their true powers. If I pushed them too far in this battle, I shudder to think of what they would unleash.

The three of us ran through the camp, attracting the eyes of more than a few soldiers, until we reached the edge of the camp and stopped. True to the messenger's word, both Dexal and Sinthia were there on their horses and surprisingly, waiting for me to show. When we arrived they smiled, and Dexal said "Eragon Shadeslayer, it is good to see you." I frowned. "Dexal, Sinthia, what are you doing here? The Varden is soon to launch its last attack against Galbatorix, and this is not the time for you to be testing me again. Leave, now."

Their smiles faded, and Sinthia said "You know, despite having been alive for eons, and having all the knowledge of such, it still surprises me just how arrogant you people truly are." I blinked in surprise, and Arya said "I beg your pardon?" "The way you treat those around you," Dexal said. "Those that you consider to be on equal or higher ground than you are the ones you treat with respect, as it should be. But those that you consider your enemies, you treat like dogs.

"Let it be known that you have no right to speak to us as such. Both of us are of a race older than you can possibly imagine, and have more right to claim this land as ours than any of you. Our power is beyond reckoning, and if we wanted to we could turn this land to barren soil and crumbling ash. We_ will _test you, Eragon Shadeslayer." Dexal raised a gloved hand, and it set alight with a golden flame. "Or we will burn this camp to the ground."

Arya gasped. "But what about the people in this camp? You have no problem with ending lives? And what about Galbatorix? If the people here die, how will he ever be defeated?" she asked. "We only said that we would destroy the _camp_, Arya Dröttingu. With our knowledge of the ancient language, we are more than capable of setting the camp ablaze without harming its people."

"And as for Galbatorix, the two of us could easily wipe him from the face of the earth at anytime we want. The only reason we haven't is because we were reluctant to destroy the last of the Riders. However, when you appeared we wanted to destroy the king then, but we realized that the one destined to destroy Galbatorix was not us, but _you_," Dexal stated.

Saphira growled. "_Is that why you have continuously tested us twice now? To see if we have what it takes?_" Sinthia smiled once again. "That is correct, Saphira Brightscales. If the two of you are destined to destroy Galbatorix, you will need to be strong enough to do so." Dexal smiled and said "And what better way to test your strength than to face you in battle?"

I grumbled and thought about what they said, until one of their lines hit me. "You said you're part of an ancient race. Just what _are_ you people?" I asked. Dexal smiled and jumped off his saddle, pulling off his cloak to reveal his gold metallic armor. "We are the last of the First Race, Alagaesia's oldest race in existence. Sinthia jumped off as well, and revealed armor that mirrored Dexal's, only crimson red. "The First Race belonged to the First Age, the finest time in Alagaesia's history," she said.

"In the beginning of time all races of existence- human, dragon, elf, dwarf, Urgal, all of them- lived in peace and harmony, in an age that was even greater than the reign of the Riders. In this age all beings spoke the ancient language, and even let others freely know their true names. We were such people, and the two of us told our true names to those that we loved," Dexal said.

Then Sinthia's expression darkened. "But then came the war between the elves and the dragons. That marked the beginning of the end. Those that we trusted turned on us, and bound us with our true names. But we managed to change ourselves as people, and escaped to the farthest reaches of Alagaesia for until all that we knew died. Then we, the last two beings who knew the entire ancient language, used our combined strength to make ourselves immortal. And we have walked the world of Alagaesia, seeing orders and kingdoms rise and fall, ever since."

The story stunned me into silence, and in that silence I thought about what they said. They were the last of the oldest race to ever set foot on Alagaesia, apart from the dragons. They belonged the age eons ago, where the ancient language was spoken by everyone. That meant that not only did these two have strength that I couldn't begin to comprehend, but they knew the _entire _ancient language. Dexal smiled. "Now are you beginning to see? You never stood a chance of defeating us, that much was always clear. However, we do wish to know how strong you, for your fight against Galbatorix. And with our knowledge of magic and incomparable power, it would be unwise to refuse."

I was silent for a moment, before I looked at Saphira and raised an eyebrow. "_Should we fight them?_" I asked. She growled. "_I don't think we have much of a choice._" Sighing, I nodded and looked at the two of them. "Alright, you win, we'll fight." Arya looked at me. "Eragon, are you insane? These two will tear you to pieces." I looked at her and smiled. "No they won't Arya. They think I'm too important for that."

Before she could say anything further I stepped forward. Dexal and Sinthia smiled and each held out a hand. I looked at Saphira and told her to be ready, before I placed one hand in each of theirs. They smiled and together said "Taka nosu eom du thorta." The air around us shimmered, and suddenly we were engulfed in black.

When the darkness cleared the four of us were standing on a barren field, and the sky above and around us was pitch-black. "Where are we?" I asked. Dexal and Sinthia drew their swords, and I did mine. "The truth," Dexal said, before shooting forward to slam his sword against mine. I blocked and responded with a cut, but he moved away before trying a cut of his own. I blocked and countered, and we began a cycle of blocking and retaliating, trading blows.

Meanwhile Sinthia charged Saphira, her twin swords weaving in a blur. Saphira roared and breathed a torrent of flame at her, but she fired a stream of water, and the two attacks dissolved into steam, obscuring my view of them. Believing that Saphira could handle herself, I returned my focus to Dexal and continued attacking. I took a swipe at his exposed ribs and he blocked before doing the same to me.

However, I wasn't fast enough to block it this time, and I received a small cut to the ribs. I grimaced and gave Dexal a cut on his right arm. This time he looked irritated, and called "Brisingr!" An orb of flame shot from the end of his sword toward me, and I blocked it with Brisingr. However, instead of fading away, the ball wrapped around my blade, and it burst into flames.

Startled yet please, I charged forward and swung my sword, the burning blade effectively driving Dexal back. To my side the mist finally cleared, showing that Sinthia and Saphira were still fighting. Saphira had various cuts along her body with a few on her wings, while Sinthia cuts a few herself, with her armor being dented a few places and looking slightly melted. It looks like the two of them were fighting a lot more savagely than us.

I shifted back to Dexal just in time to block a blow to my head and give him a cut across his cheek. His eyes narrowed in anger and he growled, saying "Thrysta!" An invisible fist punched me in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of me. Before I could recover Dexal jumped and kicked me in the head, sending me flying through the air to crash into Saphira. The unexpected weight knocked her off balance, and Sinthia used the opportunity to call "Vindr!"

A blast of wind hit us both, and the force of the wind was strong enough to send us both onto our backs. Not giving me the chance to get up, Dexal jumped forward and stepped onto my back, keeping me pinned while Sinthia said "Togira," and Saphira's legs buckled beneath her so she fell on the floor, unable to stand. "You fought bravely," Dexal said in my ear. "But now it's over."

I tried to move, but Dexal's foot wasn't moving. "Just give up," he challenged. But no, I wouldn't give up. If I gave up now, then I never would have the strength to put an end to Galbatorix. Then I felt the presence of the dragons on my mind. "_That is why we are here to help_," they said, and I could feel their strength flowing through me. I placed my hands on the ground and said "I… will…not! Deloi!" Pillars of earth erupted around me, and one hit Dexal in the side and sent him staggering away from me.

I looked at Saphira and called "Losna!" The spell binding her broke, and with her ability to move once again she swept her tail across the ground. Her tail collided with Sinthia straight in the midsection, and the impact sent her spiraling through the air. With her out of the picture both Saphira and I closed in on Dexal. I swung Brisingr, its blade still burning, and it collided with his sword. I locked our swords together he couldn't escape, and then I jumped back just as Saphira breathed a stream of fire at him.

The flames engulfed Dexal, and from within I could hear him scream in pain. "DEXAL!" I heard, and I turned to see Sinthia running towards me. I was about to stop her when she said "Hljödhr!" Instantly my mouth snapped shut, and I couldn't speak a single word. Sinthia shoved me out of the way and ran towards Dexal. He had fallen to the ground, still burning, and she said gently said "Adurna." Water gently poured from her hand onto him, dousing the flames. Dexal's armor was melted in places, there were burns on his face, and he had fallen unconscious.

She looked at him, her expression showing extreme pain, until she gently laid him back on the ground. Then slowly, her expression darkened into rage. I had seen her angry before, the last time I had fought her, but this was different. This rage was darker, greater and far more intense. She kneeled there over Dexal, her body trembling with anger, and she looked up at the dark sky and screamed in rage. She placed a hand on Dexal's chest and said "Vard," before swiftly standing and spinning to look at us.

"So like to play with fire?!" she demanded. Her hair began to lift off her back to hover behind her, and red gossamers of energy drifted from her body. "You like to make others feel intense heat?!" She began actually rising off the ground, and I felt her mind begin to span outward and touch mine. If it were an actual object it would have been on fire, I could feel her mind blazing with energy and rage. "Then why don't I let you see some too?"

Sinthia hovered in the air, her body streaming energy and her hair billowing around her. "It's about time I showed you why I am called Sinthia Firespirit!" She crossed her arms over her chest in an X, and called "BRISINGR!" She flung her arms outward, and her body exploded. The blast was similar to an erupting star, with her body having gone supernova. Light brighter than any sun shined forth, and a wave of searing heat blasted towards us.

With the help of the Eldunarí I was able to create a shield for me and Saphira, but it was barely holding out. Every time a wave of heat slammed against our shield it faltered, it even though our eyes were closed blinding light still shone through, searing splashes of color into our retinas. The blasts of light and fire kept coming, and it shield faltered dangerously. "_Eragon, we cannot hold on much longer,_" I heard Glaedr say. I put on a last effort to keep up the shield, but then the heat stopped.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that the ground of the area had been burnt black, with embers of flames floating on the air. Dexal was lying at the below Sinthia, unharmed, and Sinthia was still there in the air. Her armor along her arms and shoulders was on fire, and her hair still steamed behind her, the ends having turned to strands of fire. She once again drew her swords, and she said "Now this ends," before flying towards and bringing her swords down.

I blocked them both with Brisingr, all three of our blades burning brightly. Saphira roared and blew another stream of fire, but Sinthia pointed her sword at it and it formed into a huge ball, which she sent flying back towards Saphira. The ball collided head-on in a blast of fire and smoke, and when it cleared Saphira was both burnt and angry. She roared and tried to take a swipe at Sinthia, but she flew out of the way before coming back to slash at Saphira in an X.

For the next few minutes the fight continued like this, Saphira and I trading blows with Sinthia while she blocked and countered. It wasn't hard to lose ourselves in this fight, the three of us moving together like shifting columns of smoke, moving and weaving about each other. That was, until I blocked an attack from Sinthia, and I felt another sword clash against mine. It was Dexal, looking severely burnt and severely enraged. "Time for a little payback," he said.

Then Dexal and Sinthia jumped back. "Sinthia, give me your power," he said. She nodded and placed a hand in his. As one they said "Eitrum kveykva!" In the darkness above us storm clouds rumbled, and suddenly a bolt of purple lightning shot down towards us. Luckily I was able to block it with Brisingr and dodge another, but the when the second one it hit the ground. Poisonous lightning.

I ran towards Dexal and Sinthia, intent on stopping them, but whenever I got close a bolt him the ground right in front of me. Now I was getting frustrated, but then a bolt hit Saphira on the wing. She howled in pain and I instantly forgot about Dexal and Sinthia, running toward her. Once I reached her I hastily healed her wing, but the poison had taken its toll, leaving her with a small mark. Rage engulfed both of us, and without thinking we charged forward.

I yelled "Vard!" and whenever a bolt hit us it bounced right off. Dexal and Sinthia's smiles faded, and they tried to move, but they couldn't without canceling their spell. So I was able to charge straight forward, and gave them both a slash across the chest.

Instantly the world around me began spinning and dissolving, turning to darkness and disappearing.

xxx

When the darkness faded I was standing on the edge of the Varden's camp once more. A blinked in surprise and looked around for a second, before I saw Arya standing there. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, along with Saphira. "Are those two individuals gone? Did you defeat them?" I thought about it for a second before a piece of paper floated down to land on the ground. I picked it, and on the front was writing in the ancient language.

It took me a moment to translate, but I read "_Well done Eragon Shadeslayer. Few have been able to stand against us as well as you have, and we believe you are ready to face Galbatorix. We bid you farewell, for we will likely not meet again. May your swords stay sharp." _I was silent for a moment, until Arya said "Well? What does it say?" I smiled and said "It means we're ready." Arya blinked but then nodded, knowing what I meant. "Then we had best get ready."

I never saw Dexal or Sinthia again, but they were right; I was strong enough to defeat Galbatorix. And one day, I hope, I'll be strong enough to defeat them.

xxx

And so brings the end of Testing of the Rider. I hope you all liked it, or at least didn't hate it.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


End file.
